diagon_alleyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lupin fan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Diagon-Alley Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lupin fan1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lilly Lovegood (Talk) 15:27, August 1, 2011 Hi this is my new account!!!!!! Lilly Lovegood(2) 14:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It didn't work.... search for SpecialAdmin Dashboard, click on user rights, type my username into the box, Lilly Lovegood(2) and click the button next to it.Checkboxes appear. Click the boxes saying admin and beaurucrat scroll down and click save that will make me both Do you like this one? [[User:Shadow_fang|'Shadow']] [[User:Shadow_fang|'Fang']] (Talk) 10:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) yes....could you put Prof.Cecilia Vesonay as History of Magic Lilly Lovegood(2) 16:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) sooo this is the wiki u were telling me about, Lupin? :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 23:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yayness :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 15:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Squeep, yay kk :P "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 15:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Mkay :)"Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 15:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Quiz 1.) ' (3)Confront them after the test and try to convince them not to cheat anymore. You don't want them to get in trouble. '''2.) ' (3)Take it to the police in case anyone ever reports it. '3.) ' (2)On the outside you'll laugh because you don't want anyone to know that they really hurt your feelings by making you look stupid in front of everybody. '4.) ' (3)Explain to him that accidents happen and that you don't feel you need to be yelled at because of it. '5.) ' (4)Yes, I'm tired, but what are friends for? '6.) ' (3)Try to rationalize with the kid. Tell him you didn't take the toy and refuse to fight him even if he takes a few swings at you. '7.) ' (5)I'll give them the money and try and nurse the mother back to health. '8.) ' (1)Obviously there is some dangerous stuff in there, and we shouldn't be going inside. '9.) ' (1)Give him some food and leave quickly. You don't want any trouble from a jerk like that. '''10.) You have inherited a large sum of money from your great aunt. (1)Put it all into a savings account and spend it wisely as needs present themselves. 11.) ' (2)I'll try it out, but if I can't solve it, it's not the end of the world. '''12.) ' (3)I'll save her because I know she's a better person now. y answers. Gryffindor! "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 16:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yayz ok. The name is, of course, Erika Snape. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 16:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) mkay :) and if i respond slow and do things slow, its cause i'm rping on youtube right now "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 16:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) re:sort me (DAMIEN FARTHAN) '''1.) You are given a test at school that has questions that teacher hasn't covered yet. In the middle of the test you notice that your friend next to you has a cheat-sheet. The teacher doesn't notice. (2)Good for them, they beat the system. 2.) While walking down the street you see a wallet on the side of the road. It has a small amount of money in it, but no identification of any kind. There is nobody in sight. (1)Leave it there. Someone is probably looking for it. 3.) Someone has played a prank on you which involves your public embarrassment and everyone begins laughing at you. However, you doubt they meant any harm by it. (5)Pretend that all is well, but you won't forget this. They're going to pay for what they did! How dare they publicly humiliate you. 4.) You have arrived late to work because you had a flat tire. You've been on time every other day for the past month, yet your boss yells at you about it in front of all your coworkers. (4)Yell right back at him! How dare he insult you for something so petty. 5.) You have just returned home from a long day's work when a friend calls you and explains that they are stranded on a back road an hour drive from town and they need you to pick them up. They've already tried everyone else and you are their only means of getting back. (3)I'll do it, but I'm charging them for gas money. 6.) A little kid accuses you, in front of a whole crowd people, of stealing his toy which you did not do. You are twice his size, but he won't back off. (1)How dare he insult me in front of all these people? I'll show him how things work in the real world! 7.) You have saved up for months to buy a new bike. As you're getting ready to buy it, a child runs by and steals your money. You chase him down and find that his mother is deathly ill and the child stole the money to buy her medicine. (2)Perhaps you would have helped them if they were to ask, but you don't help thieves. 8.) A friend of yours tells you that there is some really cool stuff in an old abandoned building. When you get there you see a sign that "Danger: Do not enter!", but the building doesn't look dangerous. There is nobody around to see you, and your friend wants to check it out. (3)Danger shmanger! There's probably some cool stuff inside. Let's see what all the fuss is about. 9.) A very strong man approaches you while you're eating lunch and demands that you give him some food. He doesn't appear to be starving or poor. There is nobody there to stop him from taking it. (1)Give him some food and leave quickly. You don't want any trouble from a jerk like that. (2)Give him some food and leave. But you're going to tell on him later. (3)Give him some food and follow him to his house so you can later get him back by doing something rather nasty. (4)Give him half your food and invite him to sit and talk with you, maybe you can befriend him. (5)Give him a nice fist in the face. Nobody steals from you. 10.) You have inherited a large sum of money from your great aunt. (2)Buy a few things right away. Maybe a new car, a boat, a house, etc. The rest I'll put away for a rainy day. 11.) You are given a small plastic puzzle that looks to be difficult to solve. (2)I'll try it out, but if I can't solve it, it's not the end of the world. 12.) Five years ago a girl stole some money from you and she never got in trouble for it. Since then, she has become a much better person. Recently she has been arrested for stealing, but you can prove that she is innocent. (3)I'll save her because I know she's a better person now. Ravenclaw please GryffindorKeelan 17:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) yes but i have to do ancient runes hw on HRW look sorry lupin my mum wont let me on the computer right now LL(2) Samantha Oblivion's sorting 1.) You are given a test at school that has questions that teacher hasn't covered yet. In the middle of the test you notice that your friend next to you has a cheat-sheet. The teacher doesn't notice. (2)Good for them, they beat the system. 2.) While walking down the street you see a wallet on the side of the road. It has a small amount of money in it, but no identification of any kind. There is nobody in sight. (2)Pocket the money. You don't know who it belongs to, so finder's keepers. 3.) Someone has played a prank on you which involves your public embarrassment and everyone begins laughing at you. However, you doubt they meant any harm by it. (1)Laugh along with the crowd. You love a good joke even if it's at your expense. 4.) You have arrived late to work because you had a flat tire. You've been on time every other day for the past month, yet your boss yells at you about it in front of all your coworkers. (3)Explain to him that accidents happen and that you don't feel you need to be yelled at because of it. 5.) You have just returned home from a long day's work when a friend calls you and explains that they are stranded on a back road an hour drive from town and they need you to pick them up. They've already tried everyone else and you are their only means of getting back. (1)I'm too tired. Tell them to try to flag down a car to help them out. 6.) A little kid accuses you, in front of a whole crowd people, of stealing his toy which you did not do. You are twice his size, but he won't back off. (3)Try to rationalize with the kid. Tell him you didn't take the toy and refuse to fight him even if he takes a few swings at you. 7.) You have saved up for months to buy a new bike. As you're getting ready to buy it, a child runs by and steals your money. You chase him down and find that his mother is deathly ill and the child stole the money to buy her medicine. (2)Perhaps you would have helped them if they were to ask, but you don't help thieves. 8.) A friend of yours tells you that there is some really cool stuff in an old abandoned building. When you get there you see a sign that "Danger: Do not enter!", but the building doesn't look dangerous. There is nobody around to see you, and your friend wants to check it out. (1)Obviously there is some dangerous stuff in there, and we shouldn't be going inside. 9.) A very strong man approaches you while you're eating lunch and demands that you give him some food. He doesn't appear to be starving or poor. There is nobody there to stop him from taking it. (5)Give him a nice fist in the face. Nobody steals from you. 10.) You have inherited a large sum of money from your great aunt. (2)Buy a few things right away. Maybe a new car, a boat, a house, etc. The rest I'll put away for a rainy day. 11.) You are given a small plastic puzzle that looks to be difficult to solve. (2)I'll try it out, but if I can't solve it, it's not the end of the world. 12.) Five years ago a girl stole some money from you and she never got in trouble for it. Since then, she has become a much better person. Recently she has been arrested for stealing, but you can prove that she is innocent. (2)Tell her that I'll save her, provided she pays me back the money she owes me. Professors Hi I was wondering if you need a professor I could make an extra character. Contact me please Samatha 0blivi0n 06:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Re: Professors I would be happy to make a History of Magic or Herbology Professor.(or possibly both??) could you please tell me which one would be more needed. Thanks Samatha 0blivi0n 08:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- History of Magic Professor I'll make a History of Magic Professor Thanks Samatha 0blivi0n 07:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Professor name Shoot, I'm sorry ill pick another last name 08:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC)]] ---- HEYA LUPIN I AM IN THE HOUSE HI! Me is back!!!Lilly is in the house! Well Its great to be back and I will probably be on every day! Lilly Lovegood(2) 07:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) HEY!!! are u on??? 16:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) great thx...so... what about Ptof.Jet Pyre? he took hom! Well, things are going well. Wanna rp? Lilly Lovegood(2) 16:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lupin, I knew we'd forgot 2 things:] House Cup Users Also, do you think i should delete Prof.Jet Pyre???? Lilly Lovegood(2) 17:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) SURE Sure Lilly Lovegood(2) 16:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Lupin,this wiki is slowly becoming inactive. Let's make this wiki start again, and get more users this time... Lilly Lovegood(2) Message Me 17:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I like your sig.... Goldenwings1999 17:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I've been updating. We just need a little advertisement...and talk bubbles, infoboxes, etc. Lilly Lovegood(2)Yowl for Me... 14:35, July 16, 2012 (UTC) yes...unless you want to give up. P.S, I'm fine. Lilly Lovegood(2)Yowl for Me... 14:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Great! I made you a Beurucrat!!! Can I put you in charge of talk bubbles?Lilly Lovegood(2)Yowl for Me... 14:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC) O.K will b on in about 20 mins kk? will u still b on? ok the 20 mins start NOW. Lilly (you can call me skyla,) PS. That's not my real name. O.K I am back on sorry took longer than I thought :D Lilly Lovegood(2)Yowl for Me... 15:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) im ready :D